It's bath time!
by LittleZmogTheCrimsonMooMoo
Summary: Hitsugaya decided to take a bath. And his ever so eager vice captain decided to join him. One-shot. Fluff and humor. Rangiku and Toushiro, but not a pairing.


Hiya! Little Zmog here. This is another fic I did with my friend Fweeness. This one's sort of a spin off to "Nap time with Rangiku" But you don't have to read that one to read this one. But if you like this one, definetly read that one too. Aaaanyways. Here's what happens when it's bath time for little Shrio-chan! Enjoy!

***

He didn't know how he got into this situation. One moment he was alone, peaceful, enjoying a nice bath. His eyes closed, and his head tilted back. The next moment his vice captain Matsumoto was looming over him.

"Hiya captain!" She spoke cheerfully. "Taking a bath? Hm. That looks fun! Mind if I join?" Before he could answer, she was taking her clothes off and in the tub with him. Thankfully it was fairly large, so he automatically slid over to the other side of the tub.

"M-Matsumoto! What are you doing!?!" He turned scarlet red and looked away quickly.

"I'm taking a bath with you captain! But you're missing one thing!" She cheered.

"…And what would that be?" He asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Bubbles!" She half squealed, and reached over for the bottle of bubble bath that she had obtained from the human world. He sighed as he watched her pour the bubble bath in. Mixing the water around a bit, for the bubbles to disperse.

"I just love bubbles, don't you?" She chirped happily. "And they're fun to play with too! See…" She reached over and splattered a handful of bubbles on top of his head, mixing it around in his hair"

"What are you doing!?" He asked angrily, slapping her hand away.

"Oh, stop fidgeting captain. I'm just playing with your hair." She molded his white hair up into a little Mohawk. "That looks sooo cute!"

He glanced up. "HEY! Don't do that, it looks ridiculous!" He struggles to smooth it out, running his hands though his hair.

"Awww." She reached into the water past the bubbles, getting a handful of non-soapy water, and rinsing it though his hair. Using a bit of shampoo to wash it through. "There ya go, it's clean. Now do mine!" She passed him the shampoo and turned around, her back facing him.

"I'm sure if you can do my hair, you can do your own, Matsumoto... "He stated annoyed, placing the shampoo down on the edge of the tubs rim.

A frown came across Rangiku's face. "But…but…"

"But what?" He looks at her expectantly.

"I was looking forward to our bath all day!" She said as her frown turned into a childish pout. How did she even know he was taking a bath so much that she was looking forward to it all day? He grumbled and grabbed the shampoo. Really…Why did he always end up losing to her in these little arguments? "Fine. Just Stay turned around" He said awkwardly.

A huge grin spreads across her face. "Thanks captain!" She turned and pulled the pins out of her hair, and started to play with the bubbles in front of her, absently. Her captain awkwardly started to wash her hair, a small smirk spreading as he modeled it into a sort of mullet style. With a curious look, Rangiku looked up to see what he's done with her hair, and starts laughing. "Oh geez…Is that the best you can do. Psht. I look good with any style." She shrugged and smirked lightly.

He made a bored face and let her hair fall back down again. I still don't think a mullet would suit you too well, Matsumoto. He sighed, doing his best to try to forget about how awkward the situation was. She jus giggled and started playing with the bubbles again. She was truly just like a child. And like a child, she didn't find this awkward at all. Most of all it made her happy.

He continued to wash her hair, his eyes shut in annoyance. "Your hair is going to take longer to wash; I hope you realize that..." She just shrugged. "That's fine. I don't mind. I'm enjoying this actually. Quality time with my captain!"

Hitsugaya let out a breath of frustration. "I'm sure there are better ways to spend quality time..." Nonetheless, he continues washing her hair, now rinsing it, finally.

She Smirked. "Like what? I personally enjoy this. Is it really that bad to take a bath with me?" She asked with a small frown.

"Like...I don't know." He frowned again, having issue with all the hair. "It's not… well, it's not...that bad but…it seems...unprofessional."

"Unprofessional? Since when were things ever professional with me?"

"Never for you, but things were professional for me until now. " He sighed "There. Your hair is done."

A smile formed on her lips. "Thank you captain!" She turned around and smothered him in an embrace.

He started to suffocate and immediately shuts his eyes, struggling in the water and bubbles. "Ma-Matsumoto!"

She let out a laugh. "Alright alright. I guess the bath is over." She sighs and let him go, turning to look for a towel. "Hmm...I must have forgotten to bring them." With a shrug, she got up anyways, the bubbles eventually sliding from her form.

He immediately looked away, sinking lower into the bubbles as he turns, his hair still wet and falling into his face more so than it usually did. "Matsumoto..." He sighed. "…Bring back some towels..."

She gave him a slight nod and headed towards the door. "Sure thing. Hmm...That means I have to step out though. It's gonna be cold in the halls." She sighed and Hitsugaya wondered how on earth she could be caring about being cold, and -not- that someone might see her naked out there.

"Matsumoto! What are we going to do now that there's no towels!?" He frowned, not exactly wanting her to step out naked; the other captains would be seriously questioning Toushiro if she did, and knowing her, she'd say something extremely embarrassing.

"Relax. I can be stealthy!" She quickly popped out of the room, making her way down the hall. Just as she left, standing across the hallway. None other than Byakuya Kuchiki. She greeted him happily. "Oh, hello captain Kuchiki!" A smile made its way to her face. "I was just taking a bubble bath with my captain and I forgot to bring the towels, so I'm gonna go grab some."

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was sitting in the tub, the door was slightly creaked open, and he hears the muffled voices, concentrating to see what their saying. He recognized the voice of his vice captain, and another voice…Kuchiki.  
"Damn her!" He says through gritted teeth. Lifting himself up, he starts to ruffle his hair, wishing for it to dry.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the vice-captain. "Matsumoto...?" He looked away awkwardly. Turning to peer through the door, he saw Hitsugaya in the bath.

"Um...I'm gonna go get those towels!" Rangiku says and books it out of there, if there was going to be a quarrel, she didn't want to be in the middle of it.

Hitsugaya glanced up to see Byakuya, and his eyes widen before he hits himself in the face in frustration. "It was Matsumoto's idea, don't blame me!" He yelled out to the door, sinking lower in the bubbles, annoyed.

"....I see." Responded the captain of the 6th division. He didn't want to give much thought into why they were in such a situation. But before he could say anything else, Matsumoto came back down the hallway with a towel.

"Hey captain! There was only one towel...I couldn't find another one. But luckily, it's big enough to fit us both!" She chirped.

"It's true!" He called back to Byakuya, frowning as Matsumoto came in. "Matsumoto..." He felt his left eye twitching slightly. "You couldn't find ANY other towels?"

She shook her head. "Sadly (Lie. She found this all quite amusing) I didn't." She held out the towel for him. "You can use it. I'm fine with being naked!" She gave him a smile.

Byakuya looked back from Matsumoto to Hitsugaya, his eyebrow raising.

Toushiro frowned, taking the towel and jumping out, immediately wrapping it around himself, lifting his head a little bit to get some strands of white hair out of his face. "Yes, I know. Nonetheless, you should get yourself...some clothes..."

"Hmm...That's an idea. There back at the office though."

"Then I'll go up there, get dressed, and bring yours back along with a towel."

Byakuya gazed at the two for a moment, and then left, deciding he'll talk to the 10th division captain about this later.

Rangiku sighed. "And leave me all alone here? Alright…"

"Yes, leave you all alone here. I'll be right back." He headed out the door with his towel hanging over him, keeping his gaze straight ahead as the random soul reapers around him gave him odd looks. He wasn't exactly the most likely to be having a bubble bath.

Rangiku just grinned and followed her captain out, walking silently behind him until he notices her. All the random soul reapers passing by, and staring at her...some were blushing and others drooling.

He frowned as he sensed her, but just dipped his head and kept walking until he reached the office door. He walked in and then flipped around angrily, in an attempt to confront her, but immediately turned around again, forgetting the fact that she was...well...naked.  
"Matsumoto... "He says through gritted teeth. "You...are...not getting any sake...for the rest of the week...if rumors start up from this."

She just frowns. "No sake!? But...but...What have I done wrong?" She looks slightly weirded out at his 'rumors' comment. "Oh geez. Whoever thinks such things is a pervert. You're like...9?" She took a moment to think about his age. "Oh, right your 14."

"You're one to talk, Matsumoto!" He finally heads off to where his clothes are on a shelf, glancing around for a place to change. Throwing the towel In her face. "There. Just don't look."

She turns to get her own clothing. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before captain" Many times… she thinks to herself and chuckles.

"Wh-what!?"

Rangiku just smirked; she loved to mess around with him like this. "You heard me."

"I wish I hadn't…."

***

Yay! In both of my Histugaya and Rangiku fluff fics, I have Byakuya walking in akwardly, with Yachiru by his side in the other one xD So, I'm gonna write a humor/fluff fic for Byakuya and Yachriu too! Till next time ~LittleZmog~


End file.
